


Whatever Joker Wants (Joker Gets)

by bubblebangbaby



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, but cute ones, god why am i like this, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebangbaby/pseuds/bubblebangbaby
Summary: A band of demon shadows makes Joker an offer he probably could refuse, but definitely doesn't want to.Written for the Dreamwidth kinkmeme:I feel like there's a lot of noncon shadow stuff out there, but how about some where akira/Ren/joker is super into it? maybe one or a group offers during a negotiation, and he's just like, hell yeah, I am gonna get me some. XD*bonus points for gangbang.





	Whatever Joker Wants (Joker Gets)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the shadows, don't worry. I'm deliberately using ones that didn't appear in P5, but were named in other SMT games. Because I wanted to make things harder on myself, I guess. *shrug emoji*

Joker is perfectly collected, his gun pressed against the forehead of the demon kneeling at his feet. The demon is just as calm, licking its lips and purring. “You're vicious aren't you, little one? I like you….” Somehow, Joker manages not to roll his eyes at the line. He’s heard better, from more powerful shadows. This one broke out some good defensive magic, though. And besides, it’s pretty. It has golden skin and the body of a Greek statue, but a strangely feline face, lion’s feet, and wide, glittering wings. Joker likes pretty things. He’s starting to like this pretty thing.

“You should join me,” he says cooly. 

“Oh, come now… let's get to…  _ know _ each other first, hmm?” the demon simpers, running one clawed finger up and down his neck and chest.

“What do you want to know?” he asks, ignoring the touch.  _ Don't give it the reaction it wants, just get this over with… _

“Well, you talk a big tough game, but that pretty face says something else. I bet you're a virgin, aren't you?” 

He's not, but that's not what the demon wants to hear. “Sure.” he says with a casual shrug.

“Then you must be thirsty, pretty boy. Positively parched. Tell me, do you like what you see of me?” It spreads its legs wide, exposing an obvious and unsettlingly inhuman erection. Joker tilts his head, poker face firmly fixed. There's a strangled noise of horror from someone behind him, and he holds up a hand in stern warning, not letting his gun or gaze waver from the shadow before him. 

“Not bad. But what else you got?” The demon’s face lights up at that.

“Ohhhh pretty boy… I have  _ friends. _ I'll go with you if you promise to come back and meet them, hmm? They'd just love to see you…” The creature leans forward and wraps its mouth around the barrel of joker's gun, a bright red tongue slithering out, round, prehensile and inhumanly long as it wraps around once, twice, almost touching his hand. Joker can feel a muscle in his cheek twitching as he struggles to keep composed. 

“I'd love to,” he says flatly, carefully ignoring the display. The demon grins around the gun barrel, its body beginning to dissolve into light.

“That's the spirit, pretty boy. call me Sytry, I'll be your mask from now on…” The last of the light fades away, sucked into his mask. He drops to his knees, shaking hard. He waves his teammates away as they swarm around him, too keyed up to be touched, not wanting them to notice his body's reaction to the lewd creature.

“Joker…? God, are you OK?”

“That is certainly a… new... response from such a shadow…”

“That was  _ effed up _ , dude.” 

He shakes his head and adjusts himself so he can stand again, rubbing at his jaw.

“Yeah. Don’t know what the hell that was, but I'm ok. Let's call it a day, huh?” he grins at them, hoping it looks reassuring. In the back of his mind, behind his mask, Sytry is still whispering filthy promises that burn under his skin.

He should go to Igor, give him this demon to execute and mold into something new. He thinks of the tongue, wrapping around his gun like it was a cock--like it was  _ his _ cock--and as they walk out, he passes the door to the Velvet Room by without even looking at it.

A week on, and taking his new persona up on its offer is starting to sound better and better. The idea has lit a fire in his belly that he has no way to soothe. In the evenings, there's no escape from Morgana’s nagging presence; the cat even yells at him if he takes a few minutes too long in the bathroom. His dreams are a boiling stew of sexual frustration, leaving him either aching and irritable, or messy and unsatisfied. 

It's a stupid idea. it's screaming dangerous. 

Fuck it.

He throws a few extra energy drinks and a thermos of coffee into his bag along with some hard-to-find medicine he'd been saving. Better to at least _ try _ not to let getting killed be the bonus round after getting fucked. A promise of free curry and a sushi dinner, plus a lie that he's doing a tricky job for Iwai right after school gets Yusuke to take Morgana back to Leblanc for him. Showtime.

He summons Sytry the moment he reaches the palace entrance. He adjusts his gloves with practiced nonchalance as the creature sweeps into a deep, mocking bow. “Now… I believe we had a deal?” It smiles too wide, showing too-sharp teeth, its catlike eyes glittering with delight. 

“That we did, pretty boy. And now that I’m part of you, I’ll keep it.” It takes a step toward Joker, runs its claws along the curve of his jaw before leaning down to kiss him, slow and hungry, one arm pulling him close against its chest. Its mouth tastes of honey and blood. “This way. Just past the main hall, there’s a room tucked under the staircase.” Joker follows, but cautiously, daggers ready. The few shadows between him and the hidden room, though, are easy to avoid. It’s his lucky day. If his luck holds out, getting through this palace later on is going to get a lot more interesting.

The door is small, barely visible, but the room beyond it is surprisingly large and comfortable. Sytry grabs him by the waist and tosses him bodily onto the wide bed nearby. Joker lands with grace, but his heart is pounding so hard with anticipation now he can hear it rattling in his head. He’s barely gotten his boots off before the demon is on top of him, shoving him down against the bed and ripping at his clothes with eager claws. He moans low in his throat as the demon rips off buttons and yanks down his pants to lay him almost bare, nipping and licking at his mouth, his throat, his chest, back up. He pushes Sytry back to wriggle out of his clothes as quickly as he can. Over the demon’s shoulder, three more figures are materializing silently. It smiles that feral smile at him again. 

“I  _ did  _ tell you I had friends.” Those friends are climbing up to surround him, the looks in their eyes as hungry and eager as he feels. His heartbeat is still pounding in his head, and he shivers uncontrollably under their stares. He doesn’t know the names of these shadows, hasn’t even seen them in battle before. One is long and lean with curling rams’ horns and cloven hooves, its face, wings, and tumbling red hair eerily angelic, a counterpoint to its clearly eager body. Another seems to be half dragon with white batlike wings, shimmering white scales along its sides and down its belly and oddly blank, smooth crotch; its too-wide cat’s eyes glimmer in a too-long face framed by golden hair. The third would seem to be a beautiful, naked young man, pale and dark-haired; except for its gleaming black eyes, long, equine ears, and huge, strangely-shaped erection, pointed at the tip and glistening a startling shade of pink. 

He peels off his mask and gloves, the last things on him, and crawls to the center of the bed. They certainly don’t look to have come to kill him, except in the biblical sense. He smirks. “Well? Shall we?” 

He’s expecting them to leap on him all at once, but instead, the angel-faced demon pulls him upright and kisses him hard, tongue thrusting into his mouth, while the others surround him, licking and biting and at his neck, his back, squeezing his ass, rutting against him and whispering in his ears things that he knows be hearing in his dreams. 

“Sytry wasn’t fucking with us--”

“--tastes so good--”

“Can’t wait to feel his mouth--”

“--going to take turns fucking you, again and again--”

“--mark up every inch of that pretty skin--”

The black-eyed man and the angel are passing him back and forth now, kissing him, biting at his neck and shoulders, claws in his hair and tongues pressing deep. They taste like nothing human, like pine and musk and sulphur. He kisses back with pent up fervor, reaching out to clutch at them each in turn, wanting to feel every inch of burning skins and hungry tongues pressed against his. Hands are spreading his legs apart and he feels someone licking down his spine, the delicate touch tickling, making him squirm suddenly away from all the hungry mouths. Then he’s shuddering hard and crying out as that too-long, too-slick tongue slips further down, slipping between his ass cheeks, lapping fervently at his hole before starting to press inside, slowly. 

He collapses forward, and the two demons before him carefully ease him down to his hands and knees. He thrusts his ass back against the tongue sliding gently into him, grabs for his own cock, his usual perfect composure discarded along with his mask. A pale, scaled hand slaps his away from himself, and he whines. Before he can find words to protest, the black-eyed man has grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face down toward its cock. He takes it in eagerly, licking and swirling his tongue around the tip. It’s not the first one he’s sucked, but strange as it is, it might as well be. It’s already slick before he takes it in, the thick fluid coating it acrid and bitter in his mouth. The demon moans and grips his hair harder, thrusting into his mouth, and Joker echoes him, whimpering against the hard, slick flesh, trying to relax enough to swallow down as much of the length as he can. 

He’s sure it’s Sytry’s tongue buried in his ass now, as deep as anything he’s ever had, and it’s so much sweeter than what his imagination had fed him all those frustrating nights. The two shadows are in a rhythm, thrusting into his ass and mouth at the same time, and all Joker can do is keep up, sighing and shivering with every stroke. Just as synchronized, they both pull out of him, and he growls a little, chasing after the demon’s cock with his tongue. It laughs and grabs him by the hair again, pulls him up onto his knees, gripping just hard enough to sting his scalp and leave him pliant. He's hungry, aching for more, more pain, more pleasure. It kisses him hard and pulls his body close. Joker thrusts against its strong, sleek thighs as he kisses back, wrapping his arms around its shoulders. The scaled demon slips beside him to lick at his neck with its forked tongue. Its claws tease up and down his spine, then suddenly rake down his side and ass, and his scream of surprise is swallowed by the other demon’s tongue thrusting far into his mouth. On either side of him he can hear the slick sounds of them pleasuring themselves as they watch and touch him, and he moans again.

Sytry's tongue pulls out of him and he shudders, hips canting back in pursuit. Its teeth rake across one taut cheek, then the other, a parting gift. And now the dragon-like shadow smoothly takes its place behind him, grabs his hips and crushes them against what he thought was smooth, scaled blankness. But there’s something wet and hot and tapered pressing into him, harder and so much thicker than the tongue had been, emerging from some hidden place in the demon’s body just to fuck him. The others release him into the pale creature’s arms, and it presses him down onto its lap, slowly impaling him on its slick cock. He shudders in its grasp and tries to relax into the feeling. It’s big, almost too big, and it seems to take forever to slide deep into him. When it finally, finally bottoms out inside him, there’s a strange sensation, like the pop of a plug settling into place, and he moans low and guttural. He just sits for a moment, waiting for the demon to pull back and thrust into him properly, but it just crooks a claw at Sytry and the angel, its other hand wrapped loosely around Joker’s pale throat. The angel leans over to kiss him, almost softly, before murmuring into his mouth, “My turn now….” 

He almost asks what, but it’s obvious when it stands and runs its hands through his hair, its hard cock at Joker’s eye level. With a pleased noise, he leans over to pull the demon forward and take it in his mouth, licking and sucking with delight, hands moving to work its shaft in time with his eager mouth, to squeeze and caress its balls and the expanse behind them. This one, the most human-shaped of the bunch, he knows what to do with. He grinds against the thick length inside him, moaning hungrily around the one in his mouth. It’s so strange, but feels so good, and he’s lost in it. So lost, he barely notices when a familiar winged form ducks down into his own lap. When the long tongue wraps around his shaft, though, that he notices. 

He pulls the pretty demon's cock out of his mouth and gasps, doubling over Sytry’s head as its mouth works him like nothing he’s ever felt before. Then it swallows him down completely, and the other demon’s cock deep inside him starts to  _ writhe _ , somehow squirming and thrusting within him of its own accord while the creature’s hips themselves are almost still. The demon’s sweet voice moaning against his neck and the lashing cock inside him ignite spots of singing pleasure he never knew he had, each breath and movement somehow perfectly in time with Sytry's inhumanly talented tongue and tight, wet mouth. They're playing him like an instrument, and his every nerve ending is singing in electric harmony. 

He screams as it hits him all at once, back arching and tears streaming down his feverish cheeks as he comes down Sytry’s throat, holding on to its shoulders for dear life until the wave passes and he’s curled over the demon’s head, twitching and sobbing as it sucks him through the last aftershocks. When it finally pulls away, flashing him a smug, sharp smile, he falls back against the smooth body of the one that’s still fucking him. It’s moving inside him faster, harder now, and it's all too much, too intense. But it keeps going, reckless in its pace, and now the angelic creature from before is pulling him up to shove its cock back in his mouth, grabbing a handful of his hair again as it does. He sobs around it, but does his best to give as good as he’s getting, bobbing and sucking at the length in quick waves, swirling his tongue around the head with every thrust forward. The demon behind him is panting and sobbing in pleasure now, and he can feel its body rocking against his as it writhes faster, plunging even deeper into him, setting his frayed nerves alight. He swallows down the cock in his mouth as far as he can without gagging, sucking hard at it, and suddenly it pulls away, dragging his head back by his hair so it can come all down his neck and chest with breathy grunts. And then the pale shadow is moaning in his ear and clutching at his hips, its cock swelling inside him, so deep, so thick, before it comes too, spilling hot and wet into the very depth of him. 

Sytry straddles his lap to lick away some of the cum on his chest and neck and whispers into his ear, “That was just round one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's got two thumbs and is going to hell? ME. Also, I almost called this fic "a hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'," and now I get that song in my head every time I work on it. Now it's in your head too. You're welcome. 
> 
> Yell at me on [tumblr!](http://bubblebangbaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
